


紊乱

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 多年使用抑制剂压抑情潮后，千手扉间终于无法控制自己的发情了。
Relationships: all扉；泉扉；镜扉, 柱扉；斑扉
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

柱间从火影楼交了卷轴匆忙回到千手大宅时，身上的铠甲还沾着敌人的血，干成一泼暗褐色的污渍。

隔着一扇纸门，清冷的月桂香一波一波地正在往外渗，掺着甜甜的奶香，柱间闻到后者时稍稍安了心，抑制剂的味道还在，至少说明斑也才开动没多久。

他拉开门，弟弟在斑怀里以一个小孩把尿的姿势被控制着，上身还穿着暗部的制服，裤子被脱到了一半，颜色浅淡的阴茎正颤抖着吐着透明的清液。

看到他的一瞬间，扉间被情欲控制的双眼有几丝清明一闪而过，似乎是夹紧了后穴，斑一声闷哼，在他肩头落下一个带血痕的牙印。

柱间跪下来，制止了扉间挣扎着想要站起来的动作，把他重新推回斑怀里，伸手把碍事的裤子彻底扒掉。

按照以往的合作，后背位是他的，因为这个道德感强烈的弟弟常常因为看到他的脸而想起自己乱伦的行为，不但无法控制高潮，还会敏感到失禁。

这次斑让他在前面，大概是因为出任务许久没有发泄，这次不玩个痛快不想罢休。

“扉间，别哭。”柱间吻了吻弟弟红肿的嘴唇，不出意料地尝到了血的味道。

但他也不打算责怪斑。

咬牙拉下自己的裤子，昂然的巨物上青筋暴露。他早就硬了，没有alpha能在发情的omega面前不起反应，何况他对弟弟的身体早已食髓知味。

柱间心疼地伸手将两根性器握在手中上下抽动着，淋漓的水液将两人耻毛染得湿透。

将射未射正是扉间最敏感的时候。他心里苦笑一声，哥哥进来的时机太不巧。

他清楚地感受到斑的性器在自己后穴里缓缓地抽插，斑显然想要当着柱间的面慢慢品尝他的身体。龟头抵在敏感点缓慢而坚定地碾磨，前后快感如浪潮起伏，扉间感觉自己几乎要在汹涌情欲里溺亡。

“唔…啊…”斑叼住了扉间的后颈，尖利的犬齿在腺体处厮磨，可能被标记的恐惧让扉间无法抑制地颤抖起来，后穴绞紧了肉棒，收紧小腹射了出来。

柱间怜惜地为弟弟抹去脸上溅到的白浊，指尖摩挲着扉间失神的脸庞，与发色一样莹白的睫毛半闭着，现在看起来他完全像是个普通的漂亮omega，如果不是因为Omega的生理，扉间根本不会允许自己无法掌控自己身体的情况出现。

他深呼吸了一口气，示意斑放开箍着扉间腰部的手臂，把他放成了趴伏的姿势。

紫红阳物的头部在扉间唇边戳了戳，扉间会意地张口，把那部分纳入口腔，乖顺地舔舐服务着哥哥的性器。柱间衣服的下摆拂在他脸颊，尘土、血腥和草木的味道充斥着鼻腔，是柱间特有的味道。

扉间走神了一瞬，舌尖无意识地挑弄着口中性器顶端的小口，柱间眼神一滞，压住他的后脑将精液全数射在口中。

斑好整以暇地拍了拍扉间脊背，在他好不容易止住咳嗽满脸通红时递过去一只装满水的竹筒。

他手套还没有脱下，就着滑腻的精液从艳红的穴口伸进去两指，试探着去寻找扉间的敏感点。

他想要扉间快点再次进入状态，不顾他的细微反抗，在扉间仍在平复呼吸的空挡深吻上去，早就重新硬涨起的阴茎毫无怜惜地冲入湿软的甬道。

柱间垂着眼，不知道在想什么。大概不过是有些心疼弟弟，装模做样。斑嗤笑一声；之前几次把扉间像母狗一样操哭的人好像不是这位忍者之神本人一样。

他放开了那条被他吮吸得啧啧出声的温驯小舌，抬起扉间的屁股，抽出两只沾满粘液的手指，用眼神询问柱间要不要加入。

“我不行了…斑……”前后两次高潮间隔实在太短，扉间有些担心会体力不支。

即便自己也想要快些到达快感巅峰尽快结束发情期，但更让他担心的是柱间到现在都没有动自己的下面——他的哥哥从来不让自己在性事里吃亏，斑爽到了几次他也赌气一样要爽几次，唯一受罪的是中间的扉间，今天或许会被肏晕在床上也说不定。

逃跑？不现实。装晕？他们大概不在乎。

思考间柱间已经靠了上来，滚烫的胸脯贴在扉间汗湿微凉的后背，烫的他一个哆嗦。穴口试探着被塞入一根手指，昏昏沉沉的人瞬间有些惊慌失措：“大哥…大哥！你想干什么！”

“扉间，听话。”柱间的声音听起来有些嘶哑，确认下身有足够的润滑后，抽出手指换成自己硬烫的阴茎插了进去。

前所未有的肿胀感和挤压感在进入的瞬间让扉间睁大了双眼，即便花穴深处因为刺激已经不断分泌出了粘稠的液体，但两根alpha性器同时顶入的压力还是让他压抑地哭喊出声，斑刚刚因为不舒服想要抽动一下，就感到扉间已经痉挛着潮喷。

真好玩啊，斑眯起眼睛；两年前还是在战场上的白色死神，飞雷神过处血溅三尺，如今只是因为信息素紊乱，就在昔日的敌人和大哥身下软得像一滩春水，真是骚情又放浪。

他喜欢扉间在情事中偶然露出的清明眼神，接着在他思考的时候用长吻和抽插将那片思绪碾得粉碎，直到他眼尾发红，白皙如玉石的身体上泛出淡淡的浅粉。

柱间将扉间的双腿盘在自己腰间，和斑一前一后稍稍起身，以半跪的姿势操弄着扉间。

重力的作用下两根性器达到了前所未有的深度，穴道内所有的敏感点都被狂暴地碾压过，快感毫无尽头地冲刷四肢百骸，扉间感觉自己的肚子几乎要被顶穿，而低头看时，两根性器的轮廓确实在小腹上显现，羞耻和紧张在粘腻水声中变成徒然拔高的呻吟，迅速消逝成无力的喘息。

在两根性器反复的冲撞之下，生殖腔很快被强行顶开了，斑感到自己的性器头部被纳入了一个温暖湿润的所在，这是他今天的目的：生殖腔。

他凑到扉间唇边强迫他与自己交换了一个漫长而充满侵略性的吻，在这期间怀里的人身体强烈痉挛着，承受斑积攒的精液打在松软的生殖腔内壁，从里到外每个细胞都被快感冲刷到麻木。

扉间眼前一片虚无缥缈的白光，他在失去意识的边缘沉浮，猛烈的alpha信息素从小腹深处向全身翻涌，他有些反胃的冲动。

“柱间，今天是我赢了。”在射精完成时，扉间终于耗尽了他最后一点体力，软软地倒在了斑的肩头。

斑眼里永恒万花筒写轮眼的花纹流转着，是他真正兴奋的标志。柱间抽出自己的性器，用手撸了两把，长出一口气射在扉间白皙的脊背上。

他脑子里思考着一些别的事情，无意识地捻着精液在扉间背上抹开。

最终，柱间犹豫着开口：“斑，以后还是不要射在生殖腔里，扉间虽然几乎没可能怀孕，但也不绝对，毕竟千手一族的身体…”

“如果有了孩子就让他姓宇智波。“斑打断了他的话，在扉间的脖颈蹭了蹭，神情靥足如一只大猫；“我考虑过了。”


	2. all扉 紊乱（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前几篇事件发生几年后的后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前提：纲手不是扉间孩子，扉间只是帮忙奶一下。原因是我想不到孩子爹该是谁。  
> 关于战国时代怎么有电动小玩具的，因为俺梦里有qwq。

秋日的午后，泉奈象征性地敲了敲扉间的房门，然后直接推开走了进去。

扉间来不及阻止，深青色的外套半敞着，露出涨鼓鼓的雪白胸脯，怀里的纲手还在半梦半醒地吃奶，只能抬头给来人甩出一个指责的眼神。

泉奈冲他晃了晃手里的酒瓶，压低了声音。“哥哥和柱间去处理边界的事情了，土之国言而无信。我早告诉过他们不要签什么见鬼的停战协定。”他毫不见外地在扉间对面坐下，伸手戳了戳小纲手柔软的脸颊，“孩子还挺可爱的。”

“别把她吵醒了，脾气很差。”扉间把纲手往怀里拢了拢，小女孩吃饱了，打了个充满奶味的饱嗝，恋恋不舍地推开被她咂吮得肿大的乳头。

他小心合上衣襟，结了个隔音结界，把放着纲手的摇篮推到房间的角落。

“什么事？孩子还没断奶，你知道我最近不能喝酒。”

泉奈端详着扉间的脸，长期浸淫情事，这个当年在战场上以一记闪电般的飞雷神重伤他的少年，如今的面庞早已不自知地染上了柔软温顺的神情。

说起来连哥哥都不相信，泉奈是第一个发现扉间omega身份的人。当年战场上茫茫白雾里那一刀贴着他的心脏穿过，鬼魅般捅入又抽出，尽管出血巨大，却并不致命。  
在横尸无数的战场上，这种手下留情简直是一种别样的温柔。

如果不是omega，谁会放弃必胜的杀机呢？

“这不是酒，是医疗部配的催化剂，帮你提前发情用的。没试剂瓶了，用这个凑合装一下。”

扉间拧开瓶盖，皱着眉头闻了闻，确实没有一丝酒精的味道。他向对面的人投去一个疑惑的眼神。

“五影会谈大概要提前。战报说将在十天内结束与土之国的纷争，到时乘胜开展会议，条款对我们有利。”

“你的预计发情期在未来一个月内，对不对？”

“我明白了。”扉间捏紧了瓶颈，把瓶子里的液体一饮而尽。

他早已以高超的谈判技巧在五大国声名鹊起。如果他不出席，只有那两位战场杀神的场合不是把利益拱手相让就是把会场砸个稀烂。

“就你一个？”扉间开始解自己的腰带，不确定地发问。面料沉重的外套落下来，他抓着自己轻薄的里衣领口，心里有些不安。

泉奈知道扉间不是在嘲讽他体力不够的问题，他只是在确认情况。感知型忍者的直觉着实令人叹息。

“还有个帮手。”泉奈老实承认，“你认识的。”

“！”扉间猛地合拢领口，抬头看到熟悉的帅气忍者不知所措地站在门口。

那是他在年轻一辈里最欣赏的学生，宇智波镜。

“泉奈！”扉间的声音里染上一丝怒意。

他在紊乱的发情期中，固定的床伴只有柱间、斑和泉奈，偶尔遇到其中两人都出任务在外的时候，他们会调某个暗部或者死囚来；前者会被宇智波用幻术消去记忆，后者会被捆起来用完那根鸡巴后就被一刀结果性命。

他从没想过要把其他的人拉进这场闹剧里来，更别说这个人还是敬重他的学生。

“别发这么大火。镜是自愿的，而且他是个好孩子，斑也同意了。”泉奈争辩。

“柱间呢？！”

“你哥哥什么都没说，就是默许了吧。”宇智波凑近扉间，暧昧地小声提醒，伸出手想要帮他拉下最后一层衣物。

“出去！镜。”扉间侧头躲开了泉奈作乱的手和镜灼热的眼神。

他不知怎么地想起了和学生相处的那些日子，羞耻感让他耳朵尖都烧得滚烫。

“扉间老师……对不起。”镜看着那双漂亮的红眼睛从自己脸上掠过，落在房间的角落。他瑟缩了一下，但仍然站得笔直，没有一点离开的意思。

机会来之不易。他默默提醒自己。

大概从扉间第一次手把手教他手里剑开始，他就对这个冰川一样清冷的长辈动了心。他费尽心思，帮扉间筹建木叶医院，亲身试验忍术，站在他身后同他出席各种会议，学着大人的一举一动和隐晦话术，只为了能站在扉间身后看着他，偶尔得到扉间笑着的鼓励，那是至高的奖赏。

当泉奈找到他，告诉他扉间omega的身份并且族长愿意让他帮助纾解扉间的情欲时，他几乎不能相信，他梦中的爱人能够委身降临人间。

镜向前走了一步，对着扉间的方向跪了下来。

扉间呼吸加重了，但他显然没有选择。

良久，他放开攥紧衣领的手，叹息着放松了身体。

泉奈安抚地吻了吻他的眼睛，那双用钢线在战场上取下过数百人头的灵巧双手在扉间身上游走，迅速地将他双腿呈M型绑好，双手也束缚在身后。

泉奈取了些润滑，温柔地抚摸着扉间的性器，直到它水淋淋地直立起来，然后放开扉间被吻到喘不过气的嘴唇，逼得怀里人红着脸发出令人心跳的低哑喘息。不等他缓过精神，泉奈就把一个赤红的口球塞进了扉间嘴里，在脑后仔细扣好。

“镜，把这个塞进你老师下面。”这段时间内完全没有得到许可的镜一直安静地跪在旁边，他确实是个听话的好孩子。但接收到的第一个指令就如此直白，镜愣了一下。

泉奈把盒子往他的方向推了推，责备他的怠慢。

“把不在发情期的omega强行引出发情期没有你想的那么简单，”他提醒愣着的少年：“如果你没有在生理课上睡觉的话就快点动手。”

镜低下头，看着打开的盒子里一排大小各异的性爱玩具，垂着眼睫拿了个光滑的跳蛋出来。这样老师大概会好受一点。他天真地想。

泉奈已经在扉间后穴里做了初步扩张，他抽出两根湿漉漉的手指，把透明的淫水随意地抹在扉间雪白的大腿上，然后像一个孩子把尿的姿势将扉间向镜打开，抬了抬下巴；

快点。

镜眼睛一眨不眨地看着扉间粉嫩的后穴，那里泛着色情的水光，一收一吸地翕动着，尽管被使用开发得极好，这里天然的羞涩感还是不可遏制地吸引着每一个看到此处的alpha。

而扉间本人正被蒸腾的情欲熏出了眼泪，那两滴液体在他眼眶里摇摇欲坠，连着隐隐抗拒的神色都折射出几分讨饶。

冷静，宇智波镜，好好表现，也许以后还有尝到扉间老师的机会。  
他不再犹豫，将那个小玩具塞进那个渴望已久的洞穴，摁下了开关。

“呜！！！”扉间的身体猛地弹起又落下，口水淅淅拉拉地从口球边上流出，沿着下颚流淌到胸口，把肿大的乳头都染上一片水色。  
未经人事的年轻人真难搞。

他在清醒与沉溺的边缘挣扎着，那个跳蛋刚刚擦到了前列腺的位置，但由于不够深而只在离高潮点不远的地方徒然嗡嗡作响，震动通过肠道传到更需要它的地方，更深处的肠壁渴望着被填满而兴高采烈地分泌着肠液，但这些浪费的润滑只是把跳蛋推向更靠近穴口的地方，扉间下意识地收紧后穴来挽留，随即又被羞耻心捉弄得眼角一酸。

一只修长粗糙的手伸了进来，将跳蛋往里推了两分，解决了扉间始终达不到高潮的困境。

肠壁狂喜地绞紧了那个硅胶的小马达，扉间眼前一片五颜六色的光斑，反应过来时自己已经射了，浓稠的白色精液挂在小腹上。

泉奈摁了摁扉间的腹部，认真地指导镜：“你刚才送得太浅了。扉间的敏感点要靠里一点。”他摸了一把湿润肿大的阴唇，咬了咬扉间的耳垂：“我们换真的进去好不好？”

扉间的口球被解下，他一时间还没办法完美使用自己的舌头：他看了一眼镜，学生白皙的脸上两抹绯红，显然忍耐已久。他闭上了眼睛。

“……进来。”

“唔！镜！那里…不要！”敏感点被反复摩擦的快感让扉间放迅速放弃了开始天真的想法，只有在狂风暴雨的抽送中搂紧镜的肩膀，喉咙里溢出无法压抑的呜咽。

那个还不到他胸口高的有着毛茸茸卷发的小孩子，现在已经这么大了吗？

扉间模模糊糊地想，他现在大概快有自己高了，身形也渐渐长开，成年人的隐约硬朗和少年的青葱轮廓在镜的脸上奇妙地融合，让他在情事里有种别样的风情。

“记住这个位置。”泉奈赞许地看了镜一眼，心说真不愧是我们宇智波的新秀，连在床上都学得飞快。

“扉间老师…”即使下身那样凶狠地挺动，镜也不忘在称呼扉间时带上敬语。

写轮眼在高度刺激下自动打开了，三枚小小的勾玉飞快旋转着，他沉迷地去探索扉间微微打开的唇，然后俯下身从脖颈一直吻到眼角。这些吻轻得如同花瓣飘落，只有扑上来的急促呼吸让扉间知道它们不是幻觉。

镜空出一只手去揉捏扉间的一对乳房，本就被孩子咋吮得肿大的乳头在手指和嘴唇的刺激下湿润通红，扉间感觉那里好像被蚊虫叮咬一般难以忍受，但挺动时又仿佛在把滑腻的乳肉往自己学生手里送——羞耻感让他绷紧了小腿，后退的动作让学生掐着他的腰进得更深。

镜确实有些无师自通。酥酥麻麻的快感从小腹下升起，扉间的大腿开始颤抖。

他喉咙里溢出几丝微不可闻的呜咽，充血肿胀的后穴在每一次抽插中都更加敏感，积累着令人崩溃的快意。滑腻的汁水从两人交合处淌下，顺着臀缝挂在扉间抬高的臀尖，又被无意中揉搓臀肉的手掌抹开在柔软的肌肤上。

扉间伸出一只手去，手指很快落入了另一只手里与它十指相扣，泉奈了然地靠上来，温热的呼吸喷在扉间耳侧，让他安下心来。在学生密不透风的进攻下，他再一次下意识地收紧了穴肉，迎接了今天的第二次高潮。

但纲手的哭声来得猝不及防。 

泉奈松手起身，他的发绳早就散开了，从背后看，长发凌乱，和斑有八分相似。

扉间靠在镜怀里喘着气，下身的血管突突地跳着，抽走了他全身的力气。他只有眼睁睁地看着泉奈走去一边把纲手抱回他怀里。

“唔…不要…”他抬起胳膊徒劳地护住胸口。

“但是她饿了呀…”泉奈看着扉间的眼睛，眼神纯净如他们初见时十几岁的少年。

“……”

扉间只有任泉奈把孩子放在自己怀里。

两只作乱的小手在扉间胸口胡乱地摸了几把，熟门熟路地找到了奶头所在，孩子下嘴没轻重，稍用了力气的撕咬让他倒抽了一口冷气，但孩子吮吸奶水的样子却让扉间情不自禁地抱紧了小小的身体。

镜慢慢把自己的性器抽出来，拿了干净的布料擦拭穴口被打出白沫的液体。老师爱干净。他仍然记得。

性事持续了大半天，扉间腹内都是两个宇智波的精液，微微鼓起仿佛怀胎四月。

他侧躺在被褥上抬起一条腿，泉奈在他身后温柔抽送着，他熟悉的性器在潮湿柔软的肠道内恋恋不舍地抽动着，高潮来临感觉如同温暖的海水一样涌上来。这个体位进得极深，龟头戳在生殖腔口，扉间一低头就能看到这狰狞性器在小腹上顶起的弧度。

“唔...泉奈？”他被反复碾磨的动作激得浑身战栗起来，抖着腰去探寻这忽然恶作剧的源头，眼前蒙了一层雾蒙蒙的水汽，失焦地流露出脆弱和无助。

胸口两点不合时宜地开始发痒；扉间不自觉地想在被褥上摩擦，却被摁住肩头翻过来坐起——“啊！”当他意识到自己嘴里逸出的娇叫时，为时已晚。

新的温热液体逸散在湿透的穴道里。

扉间自暴自弃地合上眼帘，他感觉到泉奈温和的目光落在自己脸上，然后有手指拨开他汗湿的白发，罩在他颤抖的眼皮上方。

算了，不计较他最开始那么认真地教导后辈在床上操自己了。

泉奈慢慢穿好衣服。他要去办点事。

天快要彻底黑下来了，屋子里只有三个人轻轻的呼吸声和小纲手咕嘟咕嘟的吮奶声。

他站起来点了一盏灯。

出了门，泉奈又转身看向屋里。他看到扉间充满疲倦的脸，长长的白睫毛颤动着，快要和怀里的孩子一起睡着。镜盘腿坐在扉间对面，心疼地看着老师，那双归于漆黑的瞳仁里跳动着火焰的影子。  
扉间。泉奈忽然心里有些酸涩的情绪像沼泽里的泡泡一样冒上来，咕嘟咕嘟，在空气里破裂，冒出不明所以的气体。

他提着灯笼走入夜里。


End file.
